villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Drifter
"This is it.. time and time again we ask ourselves what the worst possible thing could be.. well.. this is that thing.. a Destroyer with the power of the Creator.. an angry God who knows not mercy nor reason.. an angel that grew beyond even the limits of Heaven and in his final act of heresy created a new order in which life was born only to die.. a new Multiverse in which the Devil ruled supreme.. he is the Demiurge, the Old God.. he is the Drifter and we are but dust in the wind.." Drifter is the architect of Voice's alternate universe and is an enigmatic being heavily suggested at being the Devil, though he is far from the only being that can be compared to such a concept - however unlike many of the creatures that claim to embody evil in the Villains Multiverse he shows himself as a charming individual most of the time and his true nature is only revealed to those who begin to see through his many illusions and guises. Drifter is also the force behind Dominatus, the "soul" of Voice and embodiment of tyranny - making him one of the most powerful demonic forces known to exist (and further strengthening his claims of being Satan) History Personality Drifter appears at first to be a charming gentleman with a love of fine food, wine and ladies - he also often seems to embody the concept of a free-spirit who cruises across the world in his signature black Cadillac, yet his charm gives way to subtle darkness and corruption as one begins to see how he lives in excessive luxury. Drifter's smile and calm soon changes from charming to disturbing when he displays the same easy-going attitudes towards events, individuals and practices that are inhuman or perverted - for example he would happily drink wine and dine with a serial-killer while discussing with absolute calm the intimate details of death and torture. Drifter's personality can be seen in many ways as a "dark messiah" - although inherently evil he is still incredibly charismatic and this arguably makes him incredibly dangerous as he can often destroy people without them even becoming aware of it until it is too late. Powers / Abilities Drifter is a being of almost uncalculable power, vastly superior to any sorcerer or superhuman - amongst the least of his many powers are: *Evil Manifestation (Drifter is an embodiment of evil and has a number of supernatural traits as a result) *'Immortality' (Drifter is an ageless being that is virtually invulnerable to mortal attack, he is also very resistant to magic and superhuman power - though he can be harmed he absolutely can not die under any circumstances.) *'Charisma' (Drifter has supernatural levels of charisma that make his words and actions very hard to resist.) *'Shape-Shifting' (Drifter can appear as almost any imaginable race, age or gender - he can also appear as animals such as snakes, wolves or flies.) *'Omniscience' (Drifter is the keeper of forbidden lore and secrets, as such he has almost unlimited knowledge on almost anything imaginable.) *'Omnipresence' (Drifter can appear anywhere at any point - to such an extent that simply thinking on him for too long risks causing him to manifest.) *'Wish-Fulfilment' (Drifter can grant the wishes of those who are desperate or foolish enough to seek his service - although these wishes do reshape reality they are as hollow as his illusions and often warped in a manner as to cause further pain to their victim.) *'Illusion-Casting' (Drifter can cast incredibly realistic and powerful illusions that can effect numerous people at once - causing mass-hysteria or bliss depending on his mood.) *'Dream-Alteration' (Drifter can effortlessly enter in and out of the minds of dreaming creatures, communicating with them via dreams or turning their dream-world into a nightmare.) *'Dimensional-Control' (Drifter is in control of his own hell-like dimension, where he keeps the "souls" of those who have willingly sided with him or who have been tricked into servitude.) *'Possession' (Drifter can possess animals, people or entire areas and use them to speak with others from great distances.) *'Astral-Containment' (also known as "soul-stealing" - Drifter can capture the astral-body of a victim who has either been tricked or willingly surrenders it: once captured the "soul" is transfered to Drifter's realm and may either become one of his lesser-demons or simply remain imprisoned) Category:Character Category:Major Antagonists Category:Immortal Characters Category:Demons Category:Manipulators Category:Destroyers Category:The-Voice Category:Chaotic Evil